Bridges to the Baccalaureate, A Continuing Partnership Between California State University, Long Beach (CSULB), Cerritos College, and Long Beach City College (LBCC). The goals of the Bridges Program are to increase the quality of preparation and numbers of students in targeted groups/populations (STG/P) from two major feeder and neighboring community colleges (Cerritos College and Long Beach City College, see Appendix A) who successfully transition to CSULB and other universities as they prepare for careers in the biomedical sciences. Also, to strengthen the relationship between CSULB's science programs and its two community college partners is part of this program's goals. The objectives of the Bridges Program are (1) to provide community college students and their family members with an understanding and appreciation of the research experience and increase the number of STG/Ps from community colleges to seek careers in biomedical research, (2) to promote their successful transition from the partner community colleges to CSULB or other baccalaureate granting universities, and (3) to strengthen the relationship of the science programs at CSULB and its two community college partners. Some of the activities undertaken to meet the objectives include: Providing information about transfer courses to CSULB and other four-year universities; Providing a funded summer research experience for students attending partner community colleges; Providing the participating students with tools to understand the literature of science; Providing the students with presentation techniques such as posters and PowerPoint; Inviting family members of Bridges student to visit science research laboratories on a university campus; Enhancing closer communications and mentoring between science faculty of the participating institutions. This Bridges to the Baccalaureate grant application from California State University, Long Beach includes plans to increase the number of students in targeted groups/populations (STG/P) entering baccalaureate degree programs in the biomedical sciences. A nation's well-trained workforce in the biomedical sciences will provide better opportunities to improve the health of its people and reduce the existence of health disparities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]